1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a suction port assembly and a vacuum cleaner having the same, and more particularly, to a suction port assembly constructed in order to reduce noise and improve the functioning of a brush sweeping dust off a surface being cleaned, and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vacuum cleaner sucks in dust containing dirt from a surface being cleaned using suction force generated by driving a driving source mounted in a cleaner main body.
The vacuum cleaner comprises a cleaner main body with a motor which generates suction force, a suction port assembly which draws in dust from the surface being cleaned, and an extension path which guides the in-drawn dust into the cleaner main body.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate schematically an exemplary embodiment of a suction port assembly in the prior art. FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a suction port assembly in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view illustrating the suction port assembly of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, a suction port opened to the exterior 110 is formed at the front end of a suction port assembly 100. Dust is introduced from a surface being cleaned into the suction port assembly 100 through the suction port 110. The dust moves along a dust flow passage (S) through the extension path, and is subsequently piled up in a dust separating chamber in the cleaner main body.
The suction port 110 of the suction port assembly 100 comprises a cylindrical drum brush 120 which is disposed so as to be able to rotate. A plurality of bristles are disposed in a radial formation around the circumference of the drum brush 120, which is not illustrated in FIG. 2. When a user pushes and pulls the suction port assembly 100 over the surface being cleaned, the bristles of the drum brush 120 shake dust from the surface being cleaned. Accordingly, the sucking efficiency of the vacuum cleaner is improved.
If a vacuum cleaner having the drum brush 120 is used for a long period of time, dust may accumulate on the external surface of the drum brush 120. At this time, it is difficult for the bristles to detach dust from the surface being cleaned, and suction force may be reduced.
Korean Utility Model Laid Open No. 1990-16639 and European Patent No. 563116 disclose a technique to improve the problems designed above. These reports disclose components corresponding to the bristles on the external surface of the drum brush 120 described above, and members disposed in the suction port assembly to detach dust from the bristles.
The member to shake dust from the hair is referred to as a cleaner 5 in Korean Utility Model Laid Open No. 1990-16639, and as a comb-shaped plate 12 in Europe Patent No. 563116. The cleaner 5 and comb-shaped plate 12 are both mounted on a side wall of the suction port assembly, and both have a comb-like shape.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, some noise generated from the cleaner main body is transferred to the suction port assembly 100 through an extension pipe, and the noise travels through the suction port assembly 100 along noise path (N), and is emitted externally through the suction port 110. The suction port 110 may function simultaneously as a dust inlet, and an outlet through which noise is emitted externally. Noise reaches ears of a user such that the user feels noisy.
The cleaner 5 and comb-shaped plate 12 are formed in a comb shape, and a space is formed between the member and drum brush for air to passthrough. Accordingly, noise flowing back from a motor to the suction port reaches a user through the suction port despite reaching the “cleaner” 5 or “comb-shaped plate” 12.
Korean Utility Model Laid Open No. 1990-16639 discloses a “rotating brush” 3 corresponding to the drum brush 120, and European Patent No. 563116 discloses “brush roller” corresponding to the drum brush 120.
The rotating brush 3, and brush roller being in contact with a surface being cleaned are provided to rotate in two directions while a user cleans the surface being cleaned. That is, the rotating brush 3, or brush roller moves in contact with the surface being cleaned regardless of whether a user pushes or pulls the suction port assembly having the rotating brush 3, or brush roller. However, if the rotating brush 3, or brush roller corresponding to the drum brush only rolls across the surface, it is difficult to remove dust and hair sticking strongly to a surface being cleaned, such as hair entangled in a carpet.